Abstract The mission of the Administrative Core is to focus efforts towards accomplishing the sustainability goals of our COBRE Transitional Center. As described in the Overall Center Organization and Management Plan, the two major, intertwined, sustainability goals of our Center are to: 1) achieve at least one major P01, P50 or U54 Center award from an NIH Institute, one major Louisiana Board of Regents Award, and an NINDS T32 award; and 2) achieve a critical mass of R01-funded PIs by acquiring new R01s for the remaining COBRE mentees, sustaining existing R01s and achieving new R01s for existing PIs, attracting new faculty who have R01 funding, and attracting new faculty who will rapidly achieve R01 funding. To accomplish these goals, during the COBRE III transitional period, the Administrative Core will provide organizational, financial and facilities oversight to the Core Facilities and to the Research Pilot Project Program. The Administrative Core will manage the day-to-day activities of the COBRE Transitional Center. Although administratively located at LSUHSC, the Administrative Core will stimulate and sustain the involvement of neuroscientists at all of the COBRE current participating institutions - Tulane, Xavier, Nicholls State, LSUHSC - ensuring access to COBRE III Core Facilities, ensuring a level playing field in competition for Research Pilot Project funding, and serving as an advocate for access to needed resources at all sites for all members of the COBRE III neurosciences investigator group. The Administrative Core will also oversee the Strategic Planning and Program Evaluation processes that will ensure our ability to achieve our sustainability goals.